Gundam Esca MixWhen Anime Meets!
by Alanna6
Summary: The gundam pilots are bored. The wars are over, and there is no more fighting to be done. When they are on a shuttle looking at some mobile suits, something unexpected happens...


Chapter One  
  
Duo woke with a jolt when the shuttle landed. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. "We're there already?" he groaned.  
  
"Yes, sleepy head!" Hilde smiled winking at him. "You were napping the whole time!"  
  
Duo gave a half grin to Hilde and said through his teeth, "Uh, thanks for informing me on that."  
  
"No problem!" she laughed. Duo rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window. He looked out into the cold steel walls of the colony. He was home. Or as home as he would ever get. He didn't really have a home, but this is where he spent a lot of time.  
  
"All passengers are free to leave the shuttle now," a voice crackled over the intercom.  
  
"Come on, Duo! We don't want to be late!" Hilde giggled and pulled on his arm. Duo sighed and allowed Hilde to drag him off of the transport shuttle. Quatre had invited him, and he assumed the other gundam pilots to his house for a get together party. Well, former gundam pilots. OZ had been almost completely wiped out, and no one had caused any major problems in almost a year. He glanced out of one of the windows that showed space. He almost missed those constant battles. At least then he had had a purpose.  
  
Hilde was an OZ soldier, until she realized what OZ was really doing, and had been working for the gundam pilots and their cause ever since. She was a horrible pilot, but she gave it her all, and that was at least something. But she was the most obnoxious person he had ever met! She was constantly flirting with him, and was completely oblivious to his subtle hints of, "no, I really don't like you go away now."  
  
They walked into the main terminal and Hilde grabbed her little pink bag off of the conveyer belt. Duo himself had no luggage because he found it burdensome. But for some reason Hilde always insisted on carrying a bag with her. Duo didn't care, as long as it kept her quiet.  
  
Hilde then led him outside and onto the streets. Duo had never been through to the colony on a civilian shuttle before-well, at least when he wasn't the pilot-and didn't know where he was. But Hilde called a cab, and they got in and headed to the Winner estates.  
  
It was a short drive, but Hilde kept humming to herself and Duo wanted to shake her and throw her out of the window. Thinking of how Quatre would be angry with him for not bringing her, he kept his fists in his lap. He normally would never hit a lady, unless she had something he needed or was an enemy. But Hilde was an exception.  
  
Right before Duo couldn't stand it anymore, the taxi pulled up in front of a large house that looked more like a hotel. He hopped out of the car, paid the driver and walked up the huge steps. Instead of knocking, he just went straight in and listened for voices. He then oriented on the sound and followed it, finding himself in a drawing room.  
  
"Hey, Duo!" Quatre greeted, springing to his feet and shaking his hand enthusiastically. "It's great you could come! Just take a seat and I will explain why I invited you here."  
  
So he did have a different reason other than a party. He took a seat next to Heero, the pilot of the Wing Zero and said, "You probably already know why we're here don't you?" Heero didn't respond, but kept an even, emotionless face. "I thought so." Heero was not one for conversation, but he was an okay guy. Duo looked at the other familiar faces around the table. There was Trowa, even worse for conversation than Heero, and that was saying something, and Wufei, who always had to put his opinion in, Relena, a former queen and heir to the Sank Kingdom throne, and here came Hilde. Who sat down right next to him.  
  
Quatre closed the door behind Hilde and walked to the head of the table. "Nice to see you everyone. I just wanted to let you know that when some of the Maganac was searching out a new satellite for resources, they found five new gundam suits. It appears that the doctors built new suits in secret before they, ah, passed away. Anyway, I am going to bring you there to pick up a suit if you want it, for I believe that something is going to happen soon, and we need to be ready. I have a personal shuttle waiting at the airport if you want to come, follow me!" Quatre explained and left the room.  
  
"Well, this is interesting. I'm going to go check it out," Duo got up, stretched and walked out the door after Quatre. He heard the scrape of chairs and was soon followed by everyone else-including Hilde.  
  
She came up next to him. "New suits, eh? Isn't that cool? I can't wait to see them!" she said excitedly.  
  
Duo thought frantically of an excuse for her not to come because he could not stand another plane trip with her so soon. Then he remembered something. "Hey, don't you have that appointment with that friend you haven't seen in a long time?"  
  
Hilde's face fell. "Oh yeah! I can't let Mishi down! I've known her since kindergarten! But I wanted to see the suits so bad."  
  
Fearing that Hilde may choose to go with him he said hastily, "Why don't I take some pictures for you? Okay?"  
  
"Oh, Duo, that'd be great!" Hilde reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She must have misunderstood the look of shock on his face because she then gave him a pert kiss on the nose. "Don't worry, goofy, I'll see you soon. Here, take my camera! And take a picture of me so you can have one to look at!" She handed him a small leather bag, and took a camera out of it. Duo took the camera and snapped a quick picture of Hilde then quickly put it back in its case and gave the bag back to her. "No, silly! This bag and its contents are your birthday gifts! I was saving them for a little later, but now seems a good time! See ya!" With that she finally turned around and went the other way.  
  
Duo sighed and stuffed the camera into the little black bag. He should have guessed that she would have given him luggage for his birthday. Speaking of which, his birthday was sometime around now wasn't it? He didn't know the exact date, because he was an orphan, but whatever. That just meant he was turning sixteen soon. And he'd be old enough to drive. He almost laughed out loud. He had been able to drive since he was six. He had been able to pilot a mobile suit since he was eleven. Getting his license would just be stupid now.  
  
"I'm happy that woman is not coming with us," he heard Wufei mutter under his breath. Well, at least he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Then again, Wufei hated all women. All well. He had a mobile suit to look at.  
  
They all had piled into Quatre's stretch limo and were on the way to the airport. Duo popped open the lid to the ice tray to see what was inside. He was in luck! There were a few beers and some cans of soda. Choices, choices, he thought as he grabbed a beer. He pulled of the lid with the back of his pistol and took a swig.  
  
Relena sighed and asked, "Duo, aren't you underage?"  
  
"Yeah, but aren't I underage to fly a mobile suit or even join the army?" he retorted. Relena was silent. "I thought so." Duo finished off his beer and the rest of the trip was silent.  
  
The car pulled up to the airport and everyone got out. Quatre then led them down out of the special side entrance towards his private landing pod. They came up to a huge jet and a man stepped forward to talk to Quatre. They conversed for a few moments, and then Quatre turned to face the rest of the group. "I'm sorry guys, but we need to take one of the civilian shuttles because of some complications with the engines. Sorry about that."  
  
"Why don't I look at the engines?" Duo asked.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but we don't have the time," Quatre said apologetically. Duo just waved a hand of disinterest and followed him to the civilian loading area. There was only one other person on the flight besides them, so it was basically like a private plane. When they were all loaded on, a man came to see Quatre again. Quatre sighed and turned to the group again. "It seems that we are in need of a pilot. Well?"  
  
Duo was about to volunteer again, but Heero got up and walked into the pilot's cockpit. Duo followed him anyway and sat down next to him as co-pilot.  
  
"Just like the old days right, buddy?" Duo laughed as he looked over the simple controls. Well, simple for him. Most people wouldn't even be able to turn the shuttle on, but Duo and Heero were experienced in these sort of things. They didn't announce the usual buckle your seat belt crap, but instead Duo picked up the mike and explained, "Okay folks! Hang on for a fun ride. This is your captain speaking and if you have any complaints, then you're outta luck! So enjoy your ride!"  
  
Duo hung up the little mike phone, and looked at Heero. Duo saw Heero smile, which he does with his posture, and kick the engines into life. The shuttle started to move and cut in front of the other planes ahead of it to take off. Heero then took off in the landing gate, and they were off into space. The shuttle then took off for the stars.  
  
After about five minutes of easy flying, a wind started to blow fiercely, which was strange because they were in space, and there was no wind like that in space. Duo checked the gages to make sure everything was all right with the shuttle. Everything was fine, but the shuttle was still rocking madly back and forth. He glanced over at Heero, who was sitting there like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. That was not good.  
  
Then they heard a scream from the back of the shuttle in the passenger section. Duo ran into the back with his headset still on to see what was happening. It was one of the other three passengers, and she was standing up in the aisle screaming in delight. "I'm going back! I'm going back!" she shrieked.  
  
Duo backed off a little. "Trowa," Duo asked the quiet guy sitting closest to the possessed girl. "Could you handle her please?" Trowa nodded and got out of his seat, moving towards the crazy girl.  
  
The shuttle then gave a violent jerk and Trowa, the girl, and him were thrown off of their feet. Duo smacked his head sharply against one of the chairs and he was knocked out. The last thing he remembered was a bright blue light shining from the crazy girl's necklace that almost blinded him. 


End file.
